Final Fantasy X2 :: Macalanian Ice
by Elburn
Summary: Following a freak snow storm at Macalania Forest, the lake has frozen over, making it perfect for Yuna and Tidus to go skating. Tidus x Yuna. Slightly AU.


Warning: Slightly AU. I'm aware of the inaccuracies. But it just seemed like such a nice little idea, to revisit the lake following a snow storm...

**Yunie Tidus & Crazy J.D:** Yup, it's a one-shot. So, it's staying this way. Most of the stuff I write, you'll find, is a single story with no chapters to follow.

**FFX-2 : Macalanian Ice  
--------------------------------**

"Do you remember this spot, Tidus?"

Yuna was smiling innocently at the former Guardian, her hands behind her back, clasped as if guarding her gloved hands against the cold. In a strange feat of freak weather, Macalania Forest had been covered in a thick, heavy blanket of snow. The lake that the two had once used to swim in had turned to ice. Tidus smiled around at the peaceful atmosphere in the forest. All he could hear was the snow crunching under his feet as he walked around. He nodded to the lake as he wandered over to Yuna's waiting arms.

"I remember... how I always told you that we could go to Zanarkand and fight Sin, not knowing what would happen to you. Then, that night after Bevelle, when we were in the lake..." Tidus turned to her, and caressed her cheek with a gloved hand, then paused. "I love you, Yuna."

"I love you, too." Yuna replied, her voice softer as she pulled him into a hug.

After a moment, Yuna pulled back, and took Tidus' hand, grinning excitedly. "Hey, come on!"

"Woah, Yuna, where you going"  
"Skating!"

Tidus smiled, as Yuna pulled him onto the ice. Letting go of his hands, She slid herself across the ice, hands pulled in behind her back once more, using the soles of her boots to push herself along. Twirling around, she giggled, and held out her arms. "Well, come on!"

"Yuna..." Tidus chuckled softly. "You should know... I've never skated before"  
"It's easy!" Yuna called back, then returned to him. "Just push yourself forwards with your feet"  
"Uh--" Tidus mumbled, and put one foot in front, then pushed himself. "Wah--oah!" He gasped, losing his balance.  
"Tidus!" Yuna cried, rushing to his side. "You okay"  
"I'll be fine." Tidus looked up at Yuna as she slid across the ice to his side. Her eyes were filled with concern. _One eye blue, the other green... I missed them_, Tidus thought as the former Summoner took hold of his arm, and gently lifted him to his feet.

Once she was certain that his footing was stable again, Yuna took Tidus's hand in her own, and slid herself forward a step. "Like this." She nodded to her feet, and used the other foot to push herself before lifting it to put it in front. "Push, lift, and push again with the other foot." "Push.." Tidus said softly, and pushed himself forward a step, lifted his pushing leg to put it in front, then slowly pushed with his other foot. "Hey... this isn't so bad." He grinned, as he began to get used to the push-lift-push movements, slowly but gradually moving across the ice.

Yuna giggled softly, and rubbed the back of Tidus' hand with her thumb as they skated together, smiling, laughing, happy to be together.

oOo

"Tidus?"

Yuna was smiling over her cup of hot chocolate, now sitting on the boarding hatch of the Celsius with Tidus next to her. Barkeep had sent cups of hot chocolate down to them while Paine tried to keep Rikku and Brother from interrupting the reunited pair.

Tidus swallowed a sip of his hot chocolate, and nodded. "Mm?"

"This is our story." Yuna said. "We promised that we would stay together, always."

_Stay with me until the end, please._  
_**Not until the end. Always.**_  
_Always then._

"I'm your Guardian, Yuna." Tidus replied slowly, as if treading on thin ice. "I promised to stay with you. So that's what I'm gonna do." He paused, then grinned a little. "Unless... I'm fired"  
"Of course not." Yuna smiled. She let loose a breath, and looked down the hatch at the snow covered ground. "Stay with me. Not until the end... Always"  
"Always." Tidus nodded, wrapping an arm around Yuna's shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Tidus?" Yuna looked up at him again after a moment's silence.  
"Mm?" Tidus replied, tilting his head.  
"I love you."

Yuna felt Tidus's arms tighten around her. He kissed her hair and smiled.

"I love you, too."

**

* * *

**

Please R + R.

Fif


End file.
